ocfandomcom-20200213-history
The Risky Business
Summary Sandy reluctantly agrees with Kirsten to serve as host/auctioneer at yet another OC benefit. Meanwhile, Trey lies to Ryan to prove that he can be self-dependent when he steals one auction exhibit leading Ryan and Seth on a mission to recover it before anyone finds out. Carter reinvigorates Seth and Zach's comic book dream, much to the annoyance of Summer. Also, Marissa moves in with the Cohens, unwilling to stand anymore of living with Julie or Caleb. Pilot Breakfast Time. Dish of the day: Trey's Omelettes plus fresh news: Marissa is moving in with the Cohens; actually the Gruesome Twosome - Caleb and Julie - are off to Europe, so Kirsten invited Marissa over. Since Chino Kid had just finished to say that he and Marissa are taking things slow, Seth can't help but say: "That'll keep things at a snail's pace". Meanwhile, Summer has no doubt about the whole thing. "I can't imagine what's gonna happen with you two under the same roof". Kirsten convinces Sandy to chair the umpteenth Newport Beach's benefit, exactly an auction. The fact that there will be an available mic is definitely a turning point. Sandy asks Ryan and Seth to help him but Seth points out "I never thought I'd be so happy to say this but Ryan and I have school". Trey will be happy to help, though. And it turns out heavy lifting is waiting for him. At Harbor, Ryan and Seth are sitting on the couch. Seth starts miming a possible kitchen meeting between Ryan and Marissa. As soon as Seth's expressivity reaches the top, Marissa comes over and Seth quickly walks away. Coop is positive it's going to be awkward, but Chino Kid reassures her "No, not at all!". Then, he reaches Seth and pushes him hard in the back, making him slam into his locker. Seth yells "Don't blame me for your sexual tension". Later, Seth catches up with Zach and they both agree to donate some of their comic books. While Trey is helping the Newpsies out and admiring an expensive crystal egg right from Risky Business, Ryan and Seth come back home, and, when Ryan opens his pool house's door, surprise, surprise... Marissa is there. Half-naked of course. It turns out Kirsten did some room shifting. Anyway, as Marissa tells Ryan "Nothing you haven't seen before, right?". Six in the morning. Even though it's early, Ryan and Marissa are both awake. They meet in the kitchen, and as soon as Marissa says something about old days, they move their hands closer. Of course, Trey comes over in that moment. He claims it's time for him to look for an apartment. Marissa comes up with Alex's flat. She will go with him, Ryan has to help Sandy with the Newpsies. And, maybe, he doesn't want to come back to Alex's place. Yep, too many bad memories. While Sandy is dealing with a whole table cloth crisis, absolutely enjoying "watching those Newpsies squirm", Trey decides to rent Alex's apartment. Unfortunately it's way too expensive, but Marissa comes up with an idea: Trey could help the landlord to fix broken things. Meanwhile, Carter has a project in store for Seth and Zach: a graphic novel. Later, Summer lets Seth know a very important point: "if you bring up you and Zach and atomic county I'll kill you both while you sleep". Anyway, Seth and Zach end up accepting Carter's offer. Speaking of Carter, Sandy tells Kirsten he does think he could become a very good friend of his. A worried Mrs. Cohen takes a drink. Phone rings at the Cohen's. Bad news: Trey's landlord turned Marissa's idea down. Trey has to come up with the whole amount of money if he wants the apartment but he doens't inform Ryan about it. Ryan thanks Marissa for her help but her smile back looks forced because she accidentally overheard the phone call. Another day in Newport Beach. Marissa tells Trey she knows what's going on. But everything is handled in Trey's opinion. Marissa reminds him "If you do anything stupid, it's really gonna hurt Ryan". Later she finds a way to save Trey's situation thanks to an antique tea set, located in Caleb's basement. Auction moment has arrived. Summer found out about Seth and Zach's graphic novel. Pinky swear: "Any trouble, no more graphic novel, no more comics, no more me". It turns out the expensive crystal egg has gone. Trey confesses to his brother he stole and sold it; Ryan takes the stolen money and he and Seth head off to get it back, while Marissa and Summer start to stall until the famous egg comes back. Kirsten buys the antique tea set. Well, there's a reason why Sandy's "lovely bride is apparently just crazy for tea": that tea set was her mother's. While Summer is giving up her own shoes for the auction, Seth and Ryan are having a tough time. The egg is actually flying through the air... but, unbelievably, Seth caught it. Meanwhile, Sandy says it's time to show the marvellous egg, unfortunately Seth and Ryan haven't arrived yet. Marissa takes time and starts describing this gold dust. Summer's comment is "Well, Tom Cruise touched it, so that's hot". Luckily Ryan and Seth arrive, carrying the egg. Mission succeeded. Marissa catches up with Trey, who is positive Ryan isn't going to forgive him. Coop assures him she will talk to Chino Kid. Marissa comes over to Ryan's pool house. Ryan seems pretty mad at his brother, but he does thank Marissa when she tells him she gave Trey the money to rent the apartment. Then, Ryan notices Marissa is -slightly- cold. As soon as she points out: "I do wear flannel pajamas", Ryan drapes her over his jacket. Of course Marissa's phone rings. Julie is back and needs her -beloved- daughter to pick her up at the airport. For Marissa it is time to pack. Neither she nor Ryan looks that happy but that's it. Music * "Play" by Flunk * "Sister Jack" by Spoon * "Love On A Real Train" by Tangerine Dream * "Marvo Ging" by The Chemical Brothers * "Banquet" by Bloc Party * "Legendary" by Lou Barlow Cast *Peter Gallagher Sandy Cohen *Kelly Rowan Kirsten Cohen *Ben Mckenzie Ryan Atwood *Mischa Barton Marissa Cooper *Adam Brody Seth Cohen *Melinda Clarke Julie Cooper *Rachel Bilson Summer Roberts *Alan Dale Caleb Nichol Special Guest Star *Billy Campbell Carter Buckley Guest Starring *Michael Cassidy Zach Stevens *Logan Marshall-Green Trey Atwood *Kim Oja Taryn Baker *Danielle Busutti Joan Directed By *Norman Buckley 218 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes